


Sometimes days are just hard, and all you need is a Hakyeon hug

by PrussiaSheiala



Series: Prussias 2019 120 hour Kpop challenge [2]
Category: VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Cha Hakyeon | N, Omega Verse, soft, soft shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 11:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaSheiala/pseuds/PrussiaSheiala
Summary: Jungkook's day had been shit, but luckily coming back to the Vixx dorm Hakyeon was more than happy to baby him





	Sometimes days are just hard, and all you need is a Hakyeon hug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Micaro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micaro/gifts).

> Story number 2 up!

The world was dumb, everything was dumb. What did vocal coaches know anyway? Or dance coaches! They knew nothing! They were just dumb dumb people! 

Dumb people who knew way more than Jungkook ever would. As soon as he closed the door behind him, he could no longer hold in tears. Nobody in Vixx was supposed to be home at that time, so he hoped that he would have the time he needed to really cry his heart out before he would have to see other people.

Even tho he was getting better at dealing with the toxic mindset that came from the fact that he was an alpha, he still wasn't good at letting other people see him when he was sad like that, especially somebody he respected as much as he respected the members of Vixx.

"Kookie you are home already?" the voice calling out to him belonged to Hakyeon, who walked into the entree to greet him, "I thought you were gonna… oh, baby,, what is wrong?"

As soon as Hakyeon saw Jungkook's face tears streaming down his cheeks, his motherly instinct of both being a leader, being an omega and just being Cha Hakyeon reared it's head, making him cross the entree in a few long stepst to get Jungkook's face between his hands running his thumbs softly over his cheeks.

Jungkook trying to reserve a little bit of his dignity tried to rub his eyes, hoping the tears would just magically disappear and Hakyeon would forget what he saw. Of course, that didn't happen, and when he tried to open his mouth to say it was nothing, what came out instead was just a loud sob, tears streaming faster down his cheeks, Jungkook was aware that he was slowly spiralling, but everything was just too much for him that day.

He couldn't even say what was wrong or deny anything was wrong if he wanted to, he was simply crying his eyes out way too much. Luckily, Hakyeon understood, he just pulled Jungkook into a tight hug letting Jungkook nussle his face into his chest, petting his hair "just let it all out baby, just let it out, crying is good, it lets the negative emotions out, even alpha's needs to cry."

Hakyeon was amazing, without Jungkook saying anything he seemed to understand what Jungkook's issue was about crying and made sure that he knew it was okay to cry. They stood there for a long while, he wasn't even sure how long, Jungkook just knew that Hakyeon never stopped whispering soft calming words to him, and he never stopped gently rocking him back and forward, it was first when Jungkook stopped sobbing, that he pulled away a little so he could press a kiss to the baby alpha's forehead, "do you wanna talk about? Or should we just cuddle?"

"Can we… talk about it while we cuddle?" Jungkook felt… small, not in age, but physically, it was so weird that all of Vixx was taller than him and over half of them were way more build than he was. Even with Hakyeon's thin and lean dancer build, he still felt like he could hold Jungkook close and keep him safe… which honestly, was just what Jungkook needed at that moment.

"Of course we can baby," Hakyeon intertwined their fingers as he pulled Jungkook into the bedroom and guided him into the nest, Jungkook visible relaxed as the scent of all the different Vixx members hit him and calmed him down. He felt safe around them, all the different scents hugging his body close made him feel like they were all there with him.

Hakyeon laid them down so he could spoon Jungkook from behind, making the alpha the little spoon. Which old Jungkook might have felt weird about, might have felt like he shouldn't have since Hakyeon was an omega, but it had gotten to a point where he was actually happy to be the little spoon.

"Now tell me what happened, no judgement, you know that." Hakyeon ran a warm hand under Jungkook's shirt, drawing little symbols with no meaning on his toned stomach.

Jungkook sniffled a little at the thought of what had happened, but he was simply out of tears to cry "they yelled at me, both my dance and vocal trainer. With my rut coming up in a few days, it's just… it's hard, I can't have good control of my vocal cords, and I kept getting distracted every time I smelt somebody walking past the practice room." more sniffling "I am just worried, about my rut." 

Hakyeon knew about how Jungkook was scared for his rut, since the bad experiance during his first rut and never really getting his need filled through his other ruts, it was something he had come to fear. They had all worked closely with Jungkook trying to figure out what he wanted and what he needed during his rut. After Jungkook had been part of Taekwoon's rut, the baby alpha had felt much calmer about it, and they had settled on all of them taking a day off to make sure that Jungkook was taken care off.

"Oh, sweetie… You know they didn't mean it, they probably just had a bad day."

More tears were flowing down Jungkook's cheeks "it reminded me if when I first started being an idol, and a manager slapped me. So I got scared, and then my inner alpha tried to react, and I just… I ended up running out of there."

Hakyeon started rocking him a little again to keep him calm, "nobody is ever gonna hit you again, if they try to you tell Namjoonie, and if you don't feel comfortable telling him then you tell any of us, and we will make sure that he knows without knowing it's you." he kissed the back of Jungkook's head, thinking everything over quickly "okay so here is what we do, nap first, then we go to our dance practice room, and I help you with what you find the hardest, and then we get Jaehwan or Woonie to hear their opinion on the vocal issues."

The thing was that Hakyeon knew that Jungkook wasn't the kind of person who could just ingore the issues he had that day, he couldn't just move on unless he felt that he had tried to better himself at least a little. That was why he offered a solution, a solution that would help Jungkook and let them make sure that nothing bad happened to upset him.

He reminded himself to text Namjoon about Jungkook upcoming rut, and make sure his fellow omega knew about the teachers who had yelled at Jungkook, Jungkook himself just sniffled and nodded "you sure it's okay? I don't wanna give you more work, you all work so hard."

"Helping you is never work puppy, but first "he turned Jungkook around so he could rub their noses together "nap first, Hyung is getting old, and he really needs a nap so he could keep up with baby alpha's."

Normally he would never call himself old, cause he wasn't thank you very much Sanghyuk, but it got what he wanted from Jungkook it got the younger to laugh "nap sounds good."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this one! I still take requests, and what I do is put them in a randomizer and that one chooses which one I write, nothing is to weird!
> 
> If you want to chat or just see what stupid stuff I got myself stuck in this time here:  
[My writing twitter](https://twitter.com/PrussiaSheiala)  
[ My Kpop YouTube / Last Week Kpop News ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCv_HrTXOP68zP0ZtXASF1zw?view_as=subscriber)  
[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/LadyPrussia)


End file.
